


Love Talk

by Everydayishark



Category: WAYV, WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Booty Calls, Excessive Drinking, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Smut, Sex, Sex EVERYWHERE, Unhealthy Relationships, rich playboy Hendery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: Dejun wants to talk, Guanheng doesn't.aka a one night stand with rich partyboy Guanheng turns into something more and Dejun isn't sure if he likes it. Or him.aka the fic inspired by Love Talk that was long overdue.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 200





	Love Talk

**Part I - Don't** **speak**

Guanheng opens the door wearing nothing but a lazy smirk and suddenly the concept of talking seems so silly to Dejun. He vaguely remember wanting to say words as Guanheng slips his tongue inside his mouth, something about dignity and self-respect and ending things maybe.

Dejun had come over wanting to talk. In fact, he had come over to talk  _ many  _ times. But Guanheng isn't looking to talk, and he's infuriatingly good at distracting him. He doesn't even have to say anything, he just has to look at him right to make Dejun drop to his knees.

The door isn't even closed and Dejun is already mostly naked, pressed against the wall as Guanheng tears away his clothes and with them his resolve to  _ finally  _ get him to talk.

\--

Dejun meets Guanheng at a party thrown by their mutual friend, Ten. It's impossible to look away from him- he's the center of attention, laughing obnoxiously loud at his own jokes, obviously drunk, flirting with anything even remotely human. He's a rich, self-centered vapid playboy, young and offensively handsome, and Dejun hates him instantly. Admittedly, he's also instantly attracted to him, in a " _ I'd let him bone me"  _ kind of way, but that might just be the alcohol talking.

He does get boned by him, that night, in a stuffy supply closet that isn't made to fit two people, let alone two people fucking. He's messy and he's loud and Dejun is honestly a little embarrassed by how much he likes it, how much he likes letting go of any and all pretense of modesty.

\--

Dejun is a romantic. He wants candle lit movie nights and picnics and roses. He wants to fall in love, slowly. He likes to be wooed.

Guanheng doesn't woo. 

He likes that, at first. After a particularly painful break-up with his longtime college boyfriend Dejun wants nothing more than to drown in dick and booze, and Guanheng has both in ample supply. Guanheng doesn't offer anything else, and Dejun is fine with that. He's the Disney prince and all he gets is happy endings. They fuck around for weeks, in luxury hotel suits and boats and in the backseat of his ridiculous white limousine. He takes him to his mansion, though he doesn't get to see anything outside of the bedroom and the shower.

\-- 

The stark contrast between the cold, hard wall and Guanheng's feverishly hot touch makes Dejun shiver. Guanheng lives hard and fast without looking back, as if his world might come crashing down the moment he slows down. Maybe it will. He fucks like it too. They never even make it to the bedroom. 

He looks especially unhinged tonight, his usually neat and perfect raven hair falling over red rimmed eyes in matted strings. Dejun wonders about his life sometimes, living in the big mansion all by himself, filling his life with booze and parties and sex. He has no family, or lasting friends, no work to fill his days. It seems like a lonely, empty existence to Dejun. 

\--

Weeks become months, and while they no longer fuck on a weekly basis their thing is still….a thing and Dejun catches himself waiting for his calls. 

And Guanheng calls, in the middle of the night, obviously drunk out of his mind, his words slow and slurred as he asks Dejun to come over.

Obviously he should say no. There's no good reason for him to say yes. And yet he finds himself getting in his car at two in the morning, to get fucked by a guy who is barely sober enough to stand on his feet.

And then he leaves. It's ridiculous. It's insane. Dejun doesn't want this kind of relationship, he doesn't want to be just some bootycall to be summoned at any moments' notice.

He wants to be more.

_ Oh shit. _

\-- 

**Part II - call me, baby**

Guanheng's life is awesome. He's hot, he's rich and he has all the sex in the world whenever he wants it. He has guys and girls at his every beck and call. He's got expensive booze and expensive cars filled with more expensive booze. He lives a life with no strings attached. The ultimate freedom.

He can't sleep at night. So what. Alcohol fixes that. His footsteps echo through the house and maybe, maybe if he stands still for a while he'd feel a hint of a feeling he isn't familiar with.

A feeling he hasn't felt in a very long time. A feeling he hasn't allowed himself to feel for most of his life.

\--

After the death of his parents he lives with his uncle and aunt. They don't take him in out of love or charity- they want the money he inherited for themselves and they're not exactly subtle about it.

There is no love in that house. His uncle treats him like dirt, his aunt tries to sweet talk him into giving up his inheritance at every given moment. The memory of his parents fade, replaced by memories of the only family he knows. Bitter, greedy, cold.

He leaves that house knowing that no one can love him. He becomes friends with all but is friends with none. He buys a house that is too big and a boat that is too big and a car that is too big and they fill up the space in his heart that was so glaringly empty.

\--

He sees Xiao Dejun at Ten's party and he instantly likes him. Not his personality or anything, he isn't interested in that, but he's got that urgent vibe of someone  _ needing _ to get laid. It's been a while since he's had someone new, and he looks the right amount of desperate.

He barely has to chat him up before he agrees to let Guanheng fuck him. Ten has banned him from his bedroom so he takes him into a supply closet. He slips his phone number in Dejun's pocket and he calls him a week later. 

They fuck in hotels and on his boat and in the back of his car and whenever wherever else he wants. Dejun doesn't ask questions, doesn't ask if he can stay the night, he doesn't want to talk. 

It's perfect.

\--

He can't sleep and he's already drunk and suddenly his house is too big, too small, too empty, too full all at once. He picks up his phone, calling the only person that comes to mind, the only person whose voice can calm him down when he's restless like this.

He doesn't realize that he hasn't called anyone else in weeks. He doesn't realize he hasn't fucked anyone else in weeks.

It's two in the morning and Dejun picks up the phone and drives over and they fuck and he leaves.

He buries his face in the pillow that smells like Dejun and sleep comes faster than it has in years.

\--

Something changes in their dynamic. Dejun starts asking questions, and Guanheng becomes increasingly frustrated. Not with Dejun, necessarily, but at the world and at his life and at himself.

He tries to sober up but it just makes him want to drink more. He picks up smoking even though it reminds him of his uncle and he hates it and he hates himself.

Sleep comes with nightmares so he spends his nights awake until his body shuts down and he sleeps restless and in fits. All the things that used to make his life awesome seem hollow now. 

Dejun comes over and he can barely even look at him, he just pushes him against the wall with a crazy grin and fucks him like there's no tomorrow. There probably isn't.

Guanheng knows he looks like shit. When he loses his looks- what will there be left of him? 

(Nothing. That's what.)

\--

**Part III - talk to me**

Sitting naked on the floor, Guanheng looks uncharacteristically vulnerable.

"...Are you okay?" Dejun asks as he puts his clothes back on. He knows he shouldn't have asked the moment he asks it. Guanheng freezes and averts his eyes.

"Fine." He says after a long silence. He gets up. His face is a stone mask.

"Okay. I just... nevermind." Dejun bites his lip.

"Yeah." Guanheng opens the door. "See ya."

Guanheng slumps against the door the moment he leaves, tears running down his cheeks. Little does he know that just a few meters away, in his car, Dejun cries as well.

Guanheng doesn't call for a few weeks, not even when he feels so lonely he feels his heart might burst. Not even when his body craves physical contact so much all his joints and muscles ache and his dick is screaming for attention.

He could call some other guy to fuck, but suddenly the thought of fucking someone else feels so wholly unappealing.

Dejun misses Guanheng. Not just the sex, however great, but he finds himself missing Guanheng as a  _ person. _ While Guanheng tries so hard to portray himself as this devil may care playboy, Dejun sees that there is more to him. And the more Guanheng tries to hide it, the deeper Dejun wants to dig to find it.

And somewhere, between the late night phone calls and the sloppy sex and the rushed goodbyes he  _ sees  _ him. This lonely boy, so desperate for anyone’s approval, too scared to let anyone close so he pushes them away. Dejun had come too close.

Guanheng doesn’t call. He doesn’t call, but he finds himself  _ wanting  _ to, wanting to see Dejun, wanting to hear his voice though he still doesn’t particularly want to talk. He wants to see Dejun, wants to feel him, wants to smell his smell on his pillow because it somehow makes him feel at ease.

Dejun shows up at his door. It’s late and he’s drunk but he’s determined and Guanheng knows he shouldn’t let him in but he wants to,  _ god  _ he wants to, so he does.

“I miss you,” he says, but when Guanheng moves in to kiss him he pushes him away. Dejun’s hands linger on his chest, balled in fists as he slowly adds, “but I can’t do this anymore.” His voice cracks and he suddenly looks so small and sad. Guanheng wants to hold him, he wants to say he’s sorry but he’s scared so he doesn’t.

Guanheng watches Dejun leave, knowing he won’t come back again. There are a million things he wants to say, but he doesn’t know how to say them so he just stands there, silent and defeaten.

“Wait, please….” He finally manages to say, too late, as Dejun’s car backs up out of his driveway. He wants to run after him, beg him to come back, to stay.

He doesn’t. Guanheng stays behind in his big house with his big boat and his big car, and he finally realizes how lonely he is. He finally realizes things need to change.

Three months pass.

He decides to write Dejun a letter. He knows Dejun doesn’t want to see him anymore, but it feels good to finally say the things he couldn’t say to him in person. 

_ Dear Dejun, _

_ First of all, I’d like to apologize. I know I haven’t treated you right, and I’m so sorry for that. I’m trying to be a better person.  _

_ I quit drinking and smoking. Being sober certainly put things in perspective. I’ve sold the limo, but I’ve kept the boat. I haven’t quite given up on my dreams of becoming a captain one day, plus we had some pretty good times there.  _

_ Ten hooked me up with a job as his assistant. Maybe someday I’ll be a dance teacher of my own! Finally a place to put my body rolls to good use. Turns out I’m actually useful at something. Who would’ve thought. _

_ I know I still have many issues I need to work on but I feel like I’ve finally put a step in the right direction. _

_ I hope we can talk someday. I miss you. _

_ Sincerely yours, _

_ Guanheng. _

**Part IV - The call**

Guanheng posts his letter, hoping that Dejun will call him up the moment he’s read it.

He doesn’t.

Weeks pass and Guanheng can’t help but feel a little disappointed. One night, tired of waiting, Guanheng steps into his new, sensible car and he drives to Dejun’s house. He realizes he’s never been inside of his apartment, probably because he’s never asked to be inside of his apartment because all he did was take, take, take.

Dejun answers the door in his pajamas, sleepy eyes behind dark rimmed glasses eyeing him cautiously. 

“Uh...hey.” Guanheng starts awkwardly.

“Hi.” Dejun answers curtly. He doesn’t invite him in.

“Did you get my letter?” Guanheng asks. 

“I did.” A silence falls. 

Finally, Dejun snaps. “What do you want from me, Guanheng? We fuck, we don’t talk. You disappear for months and now you want  **what** ? Redemption? Forgiveness?”

Guanheng is taken aback by his anger. “I….”

“You are forgiven. You can leave now.” Dejun spits out the words. He’s about to close the door when Guanheng catches it. “Wait, please…”

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” Dejun hisses.

“You.” Guanheng answers softly. “I want you.”

\--

Dejun invites him in, against his better judgement. They awkwardly sit next to each other, feeling like strangers despite the many times they had shared their bodies. “How can you  _ want  _ me, Guanheng? You don’t even  _ know  _ me.” Dejun says, breaking the silence.

“Then let me get to know you. Please.” 

Dejun hesitates. He knows he should probably say no, his mind says no, any shred of reason and logic says no, but his heart says yes. “Fine. But it’ll be on  _ my  _ terms.”

“Anything.”

\--

Guanheng takes Dejun out on their first date. He picks him up in his new, sensible car. He gives him flowers. They go on picnics and they watch movies by candle-light and most importantly, they talk. They talk for hours on the phone, not wanting to hang up at night until either of them falls asleep. They take it slow.

They have their first,  _ real  _ kiss underneath the stars, hand in hand as Guanheng walks Dejun home. 

“I love you,” Guanheng says, and he’s surprised how easy it felt to say it.

“I love you too,” Dejun says, and Guanheng believes him because he feels it too.

They fuck on the boat a few more times until Guanheng discovers there are frogs in the water, and he trades in the boat for a motorcycle. Dejun moves in with him, and while the mansion is still ridiculously big it no longer feels empty. Guanheng does eventually become a dance teacher, insisting on doing the Dirty Dancing finale at their wedding, nearly tossing his husband-to-be through the windows.

Dejun can never stay mad at him. He finally got his prince, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> *Here We Go Again* plays in the background  
> so I go from the fluffiest fluff to smutty angst within two days  
> man I am terrible at writing summaries  
> hope you like it!


End file.
